Falling
by Elycat
Summary: Oneshot. Zexion reflects on the corruption of Organization XIII as he is needlessly punished by a onceclose friend. Dark, Torture, Pairingless. Not yaoi.


_A/N - Not quite sure where this came from... But yes. My only worry about this is Saix being in character - I only have the word of friends to go on since I haven't yet actually seen him in KHII. I have, however, beaten CoM so I'm fairly confident in Zexion and Vexen. Enjoy._

_Oh yes, this is PAIRINGLESS. The relationship between Vexen and Zexion is NOT meant to be taken as yaoi, thank you very much.  
_

* * *

Vexen had always been a scientist in more than simply profession. His observant, methodical nature was always apparent to the other members of Organization XIII in everything, from his work to his patterns of speech. So Zexion was not surprised that Vexen had carefully planned out this assignment in its entirety. He felt betrayed, maybe; angry, certainly; but surprise had not really entered his mind.

Breathing heavily after the last blast, Zexion followed Vexen's movements out of the corner of his eye as his old friend made a few adjustments to the machine. Zexion did not struggle, knowing it to be futile; the steel bands were tightened securely around his wrists, ankles, and throat. "So it's come to this, has it?" he said softly, forming the words with some difficulty against the pressure on his neck. "Xemnas is a fool... he won't see our mistakes... or his, until it's too late..."

"I have no choice in these matters. You know that as well as I do," Vexen said flatly. The scientist gave a few deft keystrokes and Zexion was screaming, his mind overloaded by the agony that flooded his system. His body jerked on the steel table, convulsing in great spasms of pain, his spine twisted unnaturally and his entire frame rigid. Just when he felt that he was about to shut down entirely, the pain left him as Vexen shut off the flow of electricity and turned to face him.

Zexion fell limp in his bonds, shaking and struggling for breath. He knew that the repeated, intense jolts were slowly wearing him down; though Vexen did not usually turn his talents to such an end, the man knew exactly how pain could be used to greatest effect. The knowledge scared Zexion somewhat, but anger was still foremost in the Nobody's mind. "How can you be so blind?" Zexion demanded hoarsely, trying to lift his head to glare into Vexen's cold eyes. "The Organization is falling apart from the inside. I never imagined such treachery could occur."

Vexen gave a short humorless laugh. "So _you_ say." His hand rested on the control panel thoughtfully.

The younger man had picked up on the allusion, and clenched his fist in anger. "And you believe that?" The deep gash in his leg throbbed, a painful reminder of Saix's infuriating accusations. The numerous cuts left on his arms and back testified to what would have happened if Xemnas had not interfered, forcibly breaking Saix's berserk rage.

A silence passed. For a minute, an expression passed across Vexen's face - _pity? -_ but his impassive demeanor returned in an instant. "Yes. I know. We only try to do what we believe is best for the Organization, isn't that right?" He turned away. He raised one hand to the console. Zexion flinched in expectation, waiting for the inevitable agony and knowing he would be unable to bear it this time - but nothing came. Instead, the steel bands retracted, leaving Zexion untethered. He glanced in confusion at the scientist, whose face was unreadable.

"Get up," he said bluntly, looking down at Zexion's crumpled form. Painfully, the Cloaked Schemer struggled to his feet, watched by the motionless Vexen.

"Vexen...?" Zexion said uncertainly, leaning on the steel table to catch his breath. The tall man said nothing, jerking his head at the door and turning away. After hesitating for a moment, Zexion limped away.

"You're right, old friend," the blonde man murmured, long after Zexion had gone. "It should never have come to this."

"Vexen." A new voice, and the one person he didn't want to see. Vexen turned to meet the eyes of Saix, who strode forward to stand face-to-face with the Icy Academic. "We wanted to see him _broken,"_ Saix hissed. "We wanted him to regret ever crossing the Organization!"

"Is it treason to do only what is best for Organization XIII?" Vexen inquired icily. "Zexion was guilty of nothing more. But I punished your _traitor_, as ordered. Now kindly leave my laboratory. I have work to do." He turned away.

Without warning, Saix lashed out and struck him hard across the face. Taken by surprise, Vexen staggered back. "Traitor!" the berserker hissed, grabbing hold of Vexen's neck and slamming him hard against one of the machines. Sparks skittered across its surface as the impact dislodged wires. "This is the fate of those whose loyalties lie elsewhere!"

As Saix shook him violently, Vexen cried out. The scientist was thrown to the ground, and Saix's foot rested on his chest. As his green eyes locked onto his captor, raising the claymore above his head, one thought stood out to him with astonishing clarity. _He's insane... Zexion was right. We're falling apart from the inside._

Then the pain hit.

As Vexen's screams filled the deserted laboratory, Zexion's head jerked up as he lay on his bed, several floors away from the struggle now taking place. There was no mistaking the scent of intense fear and pain. "Why don't they see it?" he whispered. "Why are they so blind to what we've become?"

There was no answer. The Cloaked Schemer lay huddled in the dark room, trying to ignore Vexen's pain and his own sense of growing unease.


End file.
